Modders Required
Do you need help? Not mentally but with your project? Place an ad here. If you are looking for a project, but no one is actively looking for your speciality: advertise your services in the discussion section. Fallout 2161 Asistant Producer *Due to RL time constraints with work I am looking for someone to assist with the administrative work. This includes getting updates from staff, and assisting them as needed, advertising, looking for new staff, organizing, setting up meetings, etc. We're looking for someone willing to commit a decent amount of time, over the age of 18, with excellent communication and organization skills, and a strong team orientation. Prefer someone with knowledge of the original Fallout, ability to play the original Fallout, and access to Fallout: New Vegas and the GECK, but not required. Lead Artist *Currently we have 1-3 modelers (depending on the week :D) and one semi-active artist. We are looking for someone to head up this group. This individual will need to be able to assist in modeling/texturing/art creation. Additionally, you will need to manage the other artists. This includes prioritizing work, handling new artist applications, etc. We're looking for someone willing to commit a decent amount of time, with excellent communication and organization skills, and a strong team orientation. Need to have previous modeling/art experience. Prefer someone with knowledge of the original Fallout and access to Fallout: New Vegas and the GECK, but not required. Lead Scripter/Scripter *We are still in need of scripting assistance. This includes general scripters and a lead scripter. Prefer someone with experience scripting in the GECK and with FOSE, but not required if you have a deep knowledge of programming and are willing to learn how to script in the GECK. UI Coder *We've been playing with the UI to a small extent, but there is a great deal of additional work required. We are looking for someone who is extremely familiar with XML as this is what the UI is built in. If you are interested in any of the above positions please let us know at apps@fallout2161.com. Resurrection Another FO2 conversion mod, which is very near completion, requires: Graphics Artist :* If you are good in any of the 3D programs or can decently use various graphical tools and editors, then you are the kind of a person we are looking for. What needs to be done to finish the mod is, among other things, the creation of the final screens, showing the consequences of player’s actions in the game. Your help here would be much appreciated. If you’re interested, please send us a sample of your work. Character Animator :* The job of the animator would be the minor editing of appearance characters from Fallout, mostly so that they can use more weapons (maybe you’ve noticed while playing Fallout that certain types of characters will never use any other weapons than for example a knife, because there are no animations for the other weapons). It’s no rocket science, but edit of even one character can take quite a lot of time. Help / References :* [2 tutorials - art|Art Tutorials Fallout 2 converted to Fallout 1 Project Leader :* Requires someone to take over development. A lot has been achieved so far. Contact Jordan for more details. Mutants Rising Writers *Dialogue writers. First and foremost, we look for reliable, industrious people. You don't have to devote much time (30 minutes), but you must do it daily. From the technical standpoint, you must be able to work with design documents and your written English (preferably American English) must be excellent. Artists *We require a 3D artist able to animate talking heads (no rigging, just vertex animation), as well as make 3D models of scenery objects and items (generally, in-game art). If you are scared of isometric, don't be: you can "translate" 3D to ISO: . Voice Actors *We need a male voice actor with a low, thick voice and an American accent. If you think you could pull it off, drop us a message at our development forums at mutantsrising.info. Fallout: Between Good and Evil Experienced Artists :* Wants to gobble up all the artists it can. They will only accept high quality candidates, so expect to be working with some very talented people. You can find [2 tutorials - art|art tutorials here. Scripters :*They also are recruiting scriptors, but only Czech/Slovak ones. Lingual Expert :* They would also like a proof reader with a general knowledge of California, Arizona, or at least Texas idioms. "PR" person :* We also seek someone who would be responsible for keeping our website (and others, like profile at moddb;com) up-to-date and for presenting various insights about the mod (no special knowledge required). Java programmer :* Needed too - we use OmegaT for translating Fallout dialogues and custom filter to process the files would help the whole modding community. Team MIB Could use a dialogue editor / proof reader, for Global mod's imminent release. Russian Translators are ALWAYS needed. Check the following article